KAGOME HIJA DE TONY STARK
by AHOME SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON
Summary: ES la historia donde kagome apeticion de su madre se ve obligada a ir A nueva york A PASAR UNOS DIAS CON ÉL
1. Chapter 1

LA HIJA DE IRON MAN"

Y aquí estaba yo corriendo por las destruidas calles de nueva york; rodeada de enemigos de otro mundo, todo por culpa de un loco dios de nombre Loki, que se le ocurrió llamar a este ejercito chitauri con la ayuda de un cubo mágico que tenía SHIELD, una organización que nunca se imaginó que existiría, y sobre todo a la grandiosa idea que tuvo de aceptar por petición de su madre, a pesar de los reclamos que recibió del hanyou al decirle la noticia, de que iría una semana por lo mínimo a ver a su progenitor, a alguien que no llamaría padre aunque el mundo se viniera en pedazos o que Naraku apareciera y se uniera al loco dios….en serio nada pero nada haría que llamara al mayor playboy conocido en el mundo padre…. A TONY STARK….

Ahora rodeada… viendo a muchos defender la ciudad, héroes del pasado y actuales juntos luchar… y después una transmisión que no le gustó nada…. Pero nada…. Y luego un robot volar por el cielo con un misil nuclear volar a ese agujero que se asemejaba a algo al de Miroku…. Un silencio a la espera y luego una explosión gigantesca….

Retiro lo dicho, si hay algo que lo hizo….

-PADRE!...PAPAAAA!-

… el miedo a la muerte….

Y luego el portal cerrándose y antes de que se sellara para siempre lo vi caer desde los cielos; corrí a esa dirección, con un nudo en el estómago, preguntándome como termino todo así….

FLASH BACK-

Y aquí estaba yo devuelta a la época feudal, para darles una noticia a mis amigos que no le iba a agradar a Inuyasha, tanto como a mí, pero termine cediendo a la petición de mi madre para ir a ver aunque sea después de muchos pero muchos años al hombre que me engendro, el cual se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, porque precisamente el hombre estaba en la ciudad de nueva york.

-maldito playboy- gruñí por lo bajo, se era sabido que yo soy tranquila y amable con todo el mundo, pero yo también tenía me excepciones, como todos en el mundo, uno de ellos era Naraku y luego le seguían sus extensiones, pero quien encabezaba mi lista y se lo había ganado a pulso era el famosísimo TONY STARK, genio, multimillonario, playboy y filántropo, con complejo de héroe, se ve que el hombre tiene mucho tiempo libre, no sé qué le vio mi madre a ese sujeto…..

-"aunque ya no puedo juzgar, después de todo me enamore de un chico con orejas de perro"- me cuestione a misma en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta de que mis amigos estaban cerca de mí.

-kagome acaso Miroku te hizo algo?-pregunto shippo que se me había acercado sin darme cuenta de ello, haciendo me saltar.

-eh?- pregunte confundida, viendo como Inuyasha y sango amenazaban a Miroku de una muerte dolorosa, eh ahí donde comprendí la razón, ellos me escucharon y se equivocaron de playboy.

-ah!, no!... no hablo de Miroku; me refería a otro playboy que hay en mi época- respondí rápidamente para salvar al pobre monje libidinoso, el cual me agradeció con la mirada.

-otro?... quien es kagome!-dijo Inuyasha, supuse que lo quería torturar.

-alguien que no quisiera ver por otros 10 años o más…. Pero es inevitable…-me queje ignorando olímpicamente a Inuyasha.

-eh?-se preguntaron todos los demás.

-chicos, hmmm…. Venia para decirles que no podre venir como por lo menos dos semanas-dije yo preparándome para la gritonería que me iba a dar Inuyasha.

-cómo es eso kagome… tenemos que ir por los fragmentos que faltan… antes de que Naraku lo obtenga!- he aquí lo que supuse desde un principio.

-como si quisiera ir!-conteste de mal humor.

-como si quisiera ir?... que no quieres ir kagome?- me pregunto sango mirándome con curiosidad.

-a decir verdad… no…. Es hasta el otro lado del planeta y no me apetece viajar en avión por varias horas, y menos para ir a ver uno de los mayores egocéntricos mujeriegos del mundo… pero se lo prometí a mi madre y ella ya le aviso a Stark de que iría…. Maldición!-termine yo con frustración por ello.

-avión?... al otro lado del mundo?-pregunto shippo con inocencia.

-en mi época uno puede viajar ya con mayor rapidez atreves del mundo, no como antes que uno tardaba meses cruzar por mar; eso es gracias a un avión, es como un ave gigante pero hecho de metal… es muy complicado explicar con detalles-conteste con simpleza.

-increíble…. En la época de kagome las cosas son mas fáciles!-dijo shippo.

-si, pero ya no mas tranquilo que aquí…-dije yo con una sonrisa.

-pero porque tienes que ir a ver a ese sujeto?!-expuso Inuyasha con mal humor.

-porque ya lo dije, se lo prometí a mi madre de que iría-conteste con irritación.

-no puedes ir otro día kagome?-intento ahora sango

-si por mi fuera, no iría nunca, pero entre más rápido mejor…. Pero solo estaré una o dos semanas máximo-conteste con una sonrisa a mi amiga.

-entonces ve… y ten en cuenta que cuentas con nosotros si!- me dijo sango con una sonrisa amable.

-gracias sango… chicos!... de verdad lo lamento, por eso les traje esto, son provisiones para ustedes por el tiempo en el que no estaré- dije entregando mi mochila amarilla que estaba enorme y unas bolsas mas.

-vaya con cuidado señorita, nosotros esperaremos por usted-dijo Miroku con una sonrisa.

-gracias…. E Inuyasha trata de no molestar a shippo mientras no estoy- le dije a Inuyasha mirándolo a la cara… no me quería ir, pero tenia.

-keh!... no tardes mucho niña!-me dijo y yo solo le sonreí, era su forma de decir que vaya con cuidado, después de todo no había estado ausente por mucho tiempo.

Nunca imagine que aparte de viajar por el tiempo y de enfrentarme con demonios, me terminaría topando con héroes de mi época para proteger mi propio futuro y de que mis amigos y aliados me ayudarían….

Y yo que mi pensaba que mi vida no se pondría mas extraña de lo que ya era, pero que mas podía esperar después de todo, era la hija de TONY STARK alias IRON MAN….

¿?

Se que es corto pero digamos que es una introducción ok , pero respuestas de este proyecto, y pues también es como un regalo de mi parte para muchos fanfictions… además de que esta era una de las historias con las que quería terminar mi año…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2- EL COMIENZO DE LA LOCURA….

PVO KAGOME

Ok y aquí estaba yo en el carro que había envido Tony por mi al areopuerto para llevarme hasta donde el se encontraba en la ahora torre STARK … me sorprende el egocentrismo de eso hombre que hasta le había puesto a un edificio su nombre…. Me pregunto como es que esa amable señorita este a lado de un hombre asi…. Bueno como dije antes yo no puedo culparla a ella y a mama creo que para cada una el hombre del que nos enamoramos tiene su encanto…jejeje…

-señorita higurashi ya estamos por llegar….-me dijo el hombre que me llevaba hasta mi destino que juraría que esa torre se distinguía desde cualquier punto de la ciudad, creame ni Naraku estaría tan loco para hacer algo asi… bueno meditándolo creo que si….

-gracias- conteste yo en el mismo idioma… gracias al cielo que se hablar ingles a pesar de mi ausencia constante en el colegio, creo que es la única asignatura que en la que por lo menos no corro peligro por reprobar….

Y de nuevo el silencio, este amigo si que es callado, aunque lo agradesco por que no se como lidiar con una marea de pregunta que caerían en mi si me cuestionaran mi relación con STARK…

-me pregunto que estarán haciendo lo chicos….- y me undi en mis pensamientos…. Nuevamente en que estarían haciendo mis amigos del sengoku.

PVO STARK

Aun no me creia la noticia que me había dado Naomi hace unos días atrás de que mi hija kagome me visitaba después de varios años de no ver a mi niña en persona, la había visto en fotografías que Naomi me enviaba de ella, de cómo fue creciendo con el paso de los años, tenia el mismo cabello negro que el mio y los adorados ojos de mi difunta madre; como había crecido y se sintiera orgullosa de mi acelere el proceso del proyecto en el que habían estado trabajando durante bastante tiempo…. Pero esa felicidad paso ser la mitad para que la otra mitad fuera remplazada por la angustia y la preocupación desde en el momento en que el agente de SHIELD apareció en mi oficina dándome la peor de las noticias, sobre lo que había pasado hace poco, y de cómo quería Fury regresar el proyecto AVENGERS para detener esta situación antes de que las cosas empeoraban… y yo que estaba mas que feliz de ver a mi hija de nuevo y a Loki que se le dio la gana de querer gobernar el mundo…

-como es que educan a sus hijos los dioses nórdicos… como es que Odin podía dejar que su hijo haga esto… en el momento menos indicado, no pudo por lo menos esperar una semana hasta que kagome regresara a japon de vuelta…- Dije después de un suspiro, hasta que jarvis me regreso a la realidad diciéndome que mi pequeña había llegado por fin… y mande al olvido por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para atender mi prioridad, mi hija.

Cuando ingreso a la habitación no podía creer que esa era mi pequeña kagome, la ultima vez que la vi había sido cuando ella tenia 5 años, y ahora es toda una mujer, creo que comienzo a plantearme la idea de poner una sucursal en japon para poder alejar a todos los mocosos hormanales de mi niña.

-kagomeeee… -practicamente me lanze a la pequeña figura de mi promegenita.

-señor…- me decía jarvis pero yo no le hice caso, yo seguía abrazando a mi tesoro.

-mi niña que grande has crecido, dime como has estado, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste en el momento que me dijo Naomi que vendrías a Nueva York….- decía con tanta alegría, 0olvidandome de todo el mundo, por mi que se cayera a pedazos o que loki se le diera por gobernar, que mas me daba.

-señor….- me volvió a decir jarvis y yo seguí ignorándolo olímpicamente.

-Stark…. Me.. ahogo…- termino diciendo la angelical voz de kagome, la única que me saco de mi ensoñación, y la observe un poco para poder apreciar como se comenzaba a poner de color azul.

-ah!... perdóname hija, es que estoy tan emocionado que no me di cuenta- dije dándole un poco de espacio para que pudiera recuperar el aire que había perdido en mi abrazo de oso.

Ella solo me dio una mirada molesta que me paralizo, ella, su madre y pepper … eran la únicas persona que lograban causar ese efecto en mi…. Que espero que nadie en el mundo se enterara, ya me imaginaba los títulos de la primera plana de los periódicos …."FAMOSO EMPRESARIO ES DOMINADO POR LAS TRES MUJERES MAS IMPRTANTES DE SU VIDA…", bueno no soy muy bueno en los tiutlos de las noticias, pero que mas da….

Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta que algo había llamado la atención de kagome, hasta que dirigí mi mirada en donde ella la tenia y sentí que el color abandonaba mi rostro, ella estaba viendo fijamente la información que me había dejado SHIELD….. esa no era buena señal.

-Tony…. Me podrías explicar que tienes que ver con tu con los dioses nórdicos… que es ese cubo, y ese es el capitán america!... TONY STARK, EN QUE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO AHORA!...- y ahí me di cuenta de algo… kagome había sacado el genio de mi madre, ella me daba mas miedo que todos mis enemigos juntos.

PVO KAGOME

Me había llevado la sorpresa de mi vida, enfrente de mi había cosas que yo pensaba que eran imposibles en mi época, pensé que el peligro solo existía en el sengoku; pero enfrente de mi estaba lo que yo mas temia…. Nunca crei conocer una fuerza mas destructiva que naraku…. Ese cubo llamado el "teseracto", igual o mas podereso que la perla de shikon, con un poder asi hasta naraku podría dominar el mundo como el desea; ese dios llamado LOKI es igual o mas loco que naraku y sus extenciones y si naraku a acabado con la vida de muchas personas en la época feudal no quiero ni imaginarme que seria capaz de hacer este sujeto; pero SHIELD , una organización que cubre todo esto del mundo es algo que nunca me imagine, THOR un dios nordico y hermano del loco que amenaza la existencia de la raza humana, asesinos especialistas y uno de ellos en control de loco, aquel sujeto enorme conocido como HULK , que se ve que iene un pésimo carácter, y un héroe que solo había oído de el por medio de los recuerdos de mi abuelo, es algo que impresiona mucho y sin contar que han pedido de la ayuda de IRON MAN es como si hubiéramos creado una bomba de tiempo que puede estallar a la primera; de verdad de que debería informarme cada vez que regreso a mi época.

-kagome… querida, no te preocupes es solo cosas de papa, dentro de poco lo resolveré y pasaremos una maravillosa semana…. Eh?, kagome?- decía Tony , pero cual fue su sorpresa que cuando daba su explicación, la chica se encontraba leyendo la información que el agente Coulson le había dejado, maldiciendo por milésima vez al pobre sujeto que solo se dedicaba ahacer su trabajo.

Y queriendo que su hija se enterara mas de lo que ya había visto (es decir todo) el guardo la información y kagome se había vuelto a el molesta.

-eso es de mala educación Tony, solo estaba leyendo en lo que ahora te has metido, ya que no tienes la minima molestia de informarme- dijo kagome con un muy pronunciado ceño fruncido.

-querida, te digo que no es nada que papa no pueda resolver- dijo Tony acercándose a kagome con una sonrisa maraca Tony Stark.

-Stark , si eso fuera nada no pensaría que el mundo tiene problemas si te sumamos a ti, aun dios loco, a su hermano, a un héroe del pasado, a dos asesinos, a una organización secreta con no se que avanzada tecnología y aahh!, a un sujeto con mal carácter a la ecuación, te aseguro que podría decir que esto es mas que nada, asi que deja de estar pensadndo en unas vacaciones y ponte a trabajar que si no lo haces te juro que tomo el primer vuelo que salga a japon!- sentencio la chica de origen japonés con enojo deseando en ese momento tener el collar de inuyasha para ponérselo al hombre que tenia enfrente de ella.

-pero kagome… es solo que…- decía tony, de verdad que ella era su hija, pensar que se podía enterar de lo que pasaba con solo leer un poco (o mucho) de lo que el estaba investigando.

\- no me voy a ir, de acuerdo, me quedare contigo y te ayudare en lo que pueda, esta bien , además me ayudara JARVIS, y asi estaré contigo…. Y después que esto se resuelva podemos pasar la semana que has planeado para nosotros- negocio kagome, viendo que a tony no todo lo que le había dicho le gustaba, pero con la mirada que ella puso, preferible a eso que perderse de la compañía de su hija que no había visto desde que era una niña.

FIN DE PVO.

Y asi transcurrió las hora kagome se enteraba de mas cosas, de cómo el Dr Banner , había querido recrear el suero con el que habían experimentado en STEVEN ROGERS, y el resultado había sido HULK, también de donde provenía el cubo, de que se había encontrado a un héroe de la nación estadounidense en el hielo, y había pasado casi lo mismo con Inuyasha , y que ahora estaba en un paradero desconocido , pero que recién era también reclutado por SHIELD, por saber del cubo, a Tony por el conocimiento que tenia junto con el Dr Banner, al cual iba ser el que localizara el cubo; cuando estaban por ultimar detalles, vigilando el paradero del dios, Kagome estaba ayudando Tony con las notas de un científico de nombre ERIK SELVING , que estaba en un proyecto de SHIELD y que también ahora estaba en manos del enemigo, quien diría que aprendería astrofísica termonuclear en una noche con ayuda de su progenitor.

Se estaban preparando para su salida ya que kagome se quedaría en la casa de STARK mientras el estaba fuera, cuando JARVIS les llamo.

-señor se a localizado el objetivo de búsqueda, se encuentra en Alemania ***** -dijo JARVIS causando que kagome se pusiera palida.

-gracias JARVIS , voy de salida, cuida de kagome min… te encuentras bien cariño?-estab diciendo Tony cuando vio que la chica perdia las fuerzas en las piernas.

-TONY, mi abuelo esta en peligro… - dijo la chica, con la vos temblorosa y el multimillonario solo la veía sin entender.- mi abuelo había viajado unos días antes que yo para visitar a un amigo que reside en Alemania, y que el le había invitado para una reunión, y es a donde se dirigi ese loco….- decía kagome que había perdido el habla y Tony no necito mas para que su determinación saliera a flote, era una persona que el estimaba, y que su hija amaba, el haría lo posible por evitar que el vea el sufrimiento de su hija.

-quedate aquí mientras te recuperas, yo ire, no permitiré que algo malo le pase al señor Higurashi… JARVIS prepara todo me voy en este instante- declaro Tony mientras avanzaba a la salida para despegar, con la mirada de determinación plasmada en su rostro.

-si señor- declaro JARVIS.

Y eso fue lo ultimo que escucho kagome de los dos, hasta que vio a Tony despegar, ella ponía la vida de su abuelo en sus manos, y por primera vez confio en su progenitor, pidiendo al cielo que protegiera a su ser querido y que el regresara a salvo por que aun asi lo quería, ya que el le había dado la existencia, y pudo conocer a todos a los que son ahora sus amigos y seres queridos, sobre todo INUYASHA y el SENGOKU.

Cuando ya se hubo calmado, se dirigió al comunicador que podría utilizar para comunicarse con Tony.

-STARK, lo estado pensando un rato, y era el ¿ el porque un tipo como el asistiría a un evento como ese de solo seres humano, mortales?, es extraño, pero yo no me saco de la cabeza el por que, hasta que lo consulte con JARVIS y me dijo que lo único que podría ser de su interés seria… IRIDIO… recuerdas que en lo informes de agente Coulson te dejo, se especificaba que el cubo estaba siendo unos de un proyecto que abriera un portal…. Piénsalo por que exploto el portal de SHIELD, según las notas de Selving podría ser usado como….-explicaba la azabache hasta que la voz de Tony termino la conjetura de su hija.

-como estabilizador, y asi este no podría explotar y también podría mantenerse estable… y el seria el señuelo para distrarer a SHIELD, la única persona que podría entrar sin ser vista- termino Tony con alegría su hija si que era intuitiva.

-bueno ahora resulto el acertijo te dejo todo en tus manos- termino con una risa y termino la transmisión, dirigiéndose a la puerta, la cual se abría en ese instante mostrando a dos sujetos vestidos de trajes extraños negros y a uno de traje formal.

-señorita kagome, soy el agente Coulson…. Podría ser tan amable de acompañarnos porfavor- dijo el hombre vestido formalmente, y kagome pudo darse cuenta que aun que quisiera reusarse de no ir, la llevaría incuso por las malas… pero la pregunta del millón aquí era…."que demonios querían con ella SHIELD"…. Eso sonaba que no iba a tener un momento en paz en su estadia en Nueva Yorrk.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3- LA ESTADIA EN SHIELD

PVO KAGOME

Ok y aquí estaba yo en el cuartel secreto de SHIELD, que rayos querran de mí, seguramente por ser hija de ese egolatra de Tony STARK no se, Pero lo averiguare, a mi no me tratan asi, bueno aqui voy,

 _-Señor Colson es tan amable de informarme QUE RAYOS HAGO AQUI, Y MÁS VALE UNA RESPUESTA QUE YO ENTIENDA_.- Valla mi caracter me acompaña que bueno, esto de batallas parrce que es de familia .no se nota pero es así

 _-señorita higurashi no se altere, la hemos traido para que este más protegida y quiseramos que se nos uniera_ \- me dijo un hombre que llevaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo

 _-gracias pero no estoy interesada en unirme, ya tienen a Tony Stark, no le veo el caso que yo me una; por cierto ¿cual es su nombre?_ \- conteste yo en el mismo idioma… gracias al cielo que se hablar ingles

\- _Disculpe que no me presete, soy el coronel Fiury Y de nuevo le reitero mi propuesta, se que es demaciado pronto pero nesecitamos de su ayuda-,_ aunque agradesco que me buscaran en realidad no se como lidiar con una marea de situaciones que caerían en mi sino las supiera solucionar en eso aparece mi papá

 _-me preguntaba donde estabas metida y te encuentro aqui en la vase de SHIELD, que estas planeando Fiury a mi hija no la imbolucraras en tus proyetos como lo estas haciendo con los otros chicos….-_ dijo Tony

 _-Tony que bueno que llegaste este señor insiste a que me una, ya le dije que tengo mis labores y no me quiere dejar ir_ \- le dije a Stark para que persuadiera a Fiury

PVO STARK

no me creia salgo a salvar el mundo y Fiury manda a Colson por mi hija, a no a ella no la involucraran

 _-me preguntaba donde estabas metida y te encuentro aqui en la vase de SHIELD, que estas planeando Fiury a mi hija no la imbolucraras en tus proyetos como lo estas haciendo con los otros chicos….-_

Puede que me neseciten a mi pero que metan a Kagome en estos asuntos, eso si que no, ella vino de vacaciones y se las dare

- _Bueno Fiury mi hija y yo nos vamos_ \- pero cuando busco a kagome, ella esta uzando el arco y las flechas, quien lo diria mi hija sabe uzar armas

 _kagome quiero que me digas donde aprendiste a utilizar el arco_

 _pues veras no te lo puedo decir, solo mamá sabe en que estoy metida ajajajajajajaja, lo siento pero no puedo decirte nada_

 _KAGOME HIGURASHY STARK VEN AQUI AHORA MISMO_

 _Por lo visto tu hija te guarda muchos secrtos Stark jajaja_

 _Callate Fiury esto no te concierne_

PVO KAGOME

Me había llevado la sorpresa de mi vida, enfrente de mi había cosas que yo pensaba que eran imposibles en mi época, pensé que el peligro solo existía en la época antigua; pero enfrente de mi estaba lo que yo menos pensaba…. Nunca crei conocer una fuerza mas paecida y destructiva que naraku…. Ese cubo llamado el "teseracto", igual o mas podereso que la perla de SHIKON, con un poder asi hasta naraku podría dominar el mundo como el desea hacerlo; ese dios llamado LOKI es igual o mas loco que naraku y sus extenciones juntas, y si naraku a acabado con la vida de muchas personas en la época feudal no quiero ni imaginarme que seria capaz de hacer este sujeto; pero SHIELD , una organización que cubre todo esto del mundo es algo que nunca me imagine que llegaria a ver, THOR un dios nordico y hermano del loco LOKI que amenaza la existencia de la raza humana, asesinos especialistas y uno de ellos en control de loco, aquel sujeto enorme conocido como HULK , que se ve que iene un pésimo carácter, y un héroe que solo había oído de el por medio de los recuerdos de mi abuelo, es algo que impresiona mucho y sin contar que han pedido la ayuda de Tony Stak alias IRON MAN es como si hubiéramos creado una bomba de tiempo que puede estallar a la primera; de verdad que debería informarme cada vez que regreso a mi casa; ahora estando en la vase decidi explorar y encontre el salon de armas genial no,

- _oficial ¿puedo coger esto?-_ le mostre el arco

 _-lo siento señorita no puede uzarlo -_ me reprenderian

- _vamos solo seran los tiros que hay en esta canasta-_

 _-esta bien pero yo los lanzo-_

utilice mi poder espiritual apunte y dispare savia que los sensores termicos de la nave estallarian sin saber la causa, asi me desquite en la forma que me trageron hasta aqui jajaja, lo que no sabe Tony es que yo naci siendo sacerdotisa

- _Tony podemos irnos , es,te lugar no me agrada, por sierto señor Fiury no se lle ocurra hacerme venir con sus agentes oh los purificico, no se confien soy más fuerte de lo que creen_ -

hay no siento la presencia de Sesshomaru en Nueva York, es una broma verdad, le preguntare a Stark

-oye Tony... ¿conoses el apellido TAISHO?

\- _Si lo conosco es de las empresas mas importantes de computacion, ¿porque lo preguntas?_

- _podrias llevarme es importante_

FIN

Mientras ivan a las empresasTAISHO Tony le preguntaba cual era la urgencia

 _-Kagome me estas asustando para que quieres ir a esa empresa en particular-_

 _-no te lo puedo decir pero si que depende de la informacion que yo nesecito-_

 _-señor ya llegamos a las empresas Taisho-_

 _-grascias jarvis-_

 _-Buenas tardes en que piedo ayudarle?-_

 _-Rin eres tú?-_

 _-¿disculpe la conosco?_

 _-soy yo kagome-_

 _-mamá que alegria verte, te extrañe mucho-_

 _-dijo mamá, kagome tienes algo que decir a tu padre-_ lo ignoro como sino existiera

 _-tranquila mi pequeña, dime Sesshomaru está en la oficina-_

 _-si pero está de un humor que no lo calma ni su espada, hasta Shipo le dijo que regresarias a está época y parece que no sirvio de nada-_

 _-está bien no le digas que soy yo seguro pensara que está loco al verme, Tony puedes esperar aqui fuera luego te explico lo que debas saber-_

 _-me debes muchas explicaciones jovencita-_

 _TOC TOC TOC_

 _ADELANTE_

 _-huy que genio eque se carga el youkay ...mas poderoso del planeta, parese que se levanto del lado izquierdo de la cama_

 _-ka...ka...kagome mi amor, no esto tiene que ser una broma que me juega mi mente-_ se levanto y salio corrinendo a abrasar a su esposa

 _-Sesshomaru me ahogas...-... puedes decirme que esta pasando, estoy muy confudida-_ y valla que lo estaba

 _-Claro cariño, 1 destruiste a naraku uzando tu ultma gota de poder junto con esta espada, 2 nuyasha te marco como su hermana menor y te cuido hasta que llegue por ustedes dos mis amores y 3 te emparejaste conmigo pero al pedir el deceo correcto regresaste a esta época,; en cuanto a rin ella al probar mi sangre se convirtio en inmortal._

 _-Pero dime que haces aqui con ese egolatra de STARK-_

 _-Pues veras el es...el es...el es mi padre, se lo puedes preguntar a él al fin y al cabo me metio en cuanto asunto haya de la empresa, tube que salir del cuartel de SHIELD uzando mi poder -_

 _-no permitire que te involucren , regresa al senguku y utiliza esto junto con tu poder espiritual asi acabaras con naraku de una vez-_ entregandome la espada que un año antes nos causo tantos problemas

 _-pero si esta espada fue la que trato de dominar a inuyasha SOUGA; que pasara si tu yo del pasado me la quiere quitar-_

 _-hice un conjuro para que solo mi pareja la use y esa eres tú mi amor, además se que regresaras y te esperare-_

 _-bien termino mis vacaciones con Stark y regreso a destruir a naraku, bien te dejo saludame a Inu-_

 _-que horror si stark se entera de mi viaje al pasado querra ir conmigo-_

 _-bueno mi pequeña rin debo volver asi que cuida de tu padre mientras no estoy-_

 _-si mamá , lo cuidare bien solo espero que cuando regreses de tu mision no tengas que separarte mas-_

 _asi lo hare y si vez a Shipo dile que le mando mucho cariño- y se fue_

 _vamos Tony tengo que volver a casa es de suma importancia, regreso al terminar mi encargo-_

 _usted señorita tiene que explicarme lo que acabo de ver_

 _lady kagome cuidese mucho y tenga cuidado_

 _gracias Jaken ahora dile al amo que parto hoy mismo cuidate mucho-_

 _los siento stark pero cuando termine lo que tengo que hacer volvere antes no, y por favor no atosigues a mamá con preguntas vale._

...

SE QUE ES CORTO PERO COMO DICE EL REFRAN: LO BUENO SIEMPRE ES POCO

POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS EH IDEAS PARA ACTUALIZAR ESTE FINC


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: EL REGRESO A LA ÉPOCA ANTIGUA

Stark estaba más confundido que cuando kagome le pregunto si conocia el apellido Taisho, porque una jovencita le habia dicho mamá, ahora a kagome se le tendria que ocurrir alguna mentira para despistarlo

- _Bueno me marcho, no se te ocurra atocigar a mamá, tranquilo te contare todo cuando regrese; ¿Jarvis me tienes listo el cubo de trasportación personal?_ el cubo se trata de minimizar tu equipage con solo mencionar el nombre del dueño original, en este caso yó así no llebaria todo mi equipage en una maleta

 _\- si señorita kagome, su transporador está llisto, ¿ quiere probar su funcion?_

\- _no Jarvis, confio en ty ¿ya está listo mi boleto de regreso a Japon?_

- _De eso me encargo yo, te iras en mi JET personal, no permitire que mi hija use servicio de segunda_ \- se nota que es egonsentrico

Lo que vi antes de irme fue a los amigos de otro estilo, el que no me dejaba de ver fijamente era ese hombre bestido de vikingo

 _-Una hermosa sacerdotisa frente a mis nojos, nunca imaginar ver a la ultima de su ERA- dijo Thor_

 _\- No seas tonto Thor ella es mi hija Kagome y vino de vacaciones_

 _-No me equiboco Stark, esta joven doncella es una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, la lellenda de ASGARD es que cuando una sacerdotisa aparece, es que el mal que ella enfrenta querra hacer daño a la humanidad de que solo puede ver y nadie más, ¿me equiboco en algo sacerdotisa? dijo Thor como si lellera mi mente_

 _-kagome ! NO ES UNA SACERDOTISA, CUANTAS VESES TENGO QUE REPETIRLO!-_

 _-Basta, lo que dice este señor es verdad, la averia que sufrieron los sensores termiccos, lo proboque yó con mis poderes, eso fue por llevarme a la fuerza a esa vase. Y otra cosa Sesshomaru Taisho es mi esposo y sabe a la perfeccion que estoy haciendo.-_

 _-eso es mentira tú no estas casada y lo se porque me informo de tus actividades-_ dijo stark

 _-Ahora dime ¿cual es tu nombre y como sabes quien soy?-_

 _-Mi nombre es Thor mi señora y se de ustedes por medio de historias nordicas-_

 _-bien, mi nombre es kagome Higurashi Stark, no me gusta que me traten como una diosa suprema, me gusta el trato más informal, sin ofender-_

 _-no me parece adecuado para alguien tan sagrado, pero si usted lo ha pedido, por supuesrto así se hara, tengame como su sirviente-_

 _-alto ahi nada de sirvientes, te considerare mi amigo -_

 _-oye stark Thor es muy sumiso con esa chica-_

 _-callate Alcon o te rompo tus alas-_

 _-Escucha chico alcon sera mejor que respetes a la señorita si no quieres estar en asgard como puesto de armas-_

 _-jajajajaja esa estaba buena jajajaja-_

 _-¿sacerdotisa que le hace tanta gracia?_

 _\- lo siento chicos pero me parecio muy chistoso- ahi no ese youki solo puede ser de -_

 _inuyasha-_

 _-Hola hermana veo que te alcance antes de que regresaras al sengoku jajaja_

 _inuyasha hola y dime como estan todos menos Sesshomaru ya que lo vi-_

 _tienes que tener cuidado kikio esta muy mal y naraku aprobechara eso para hacerme elegir, se que cometere un error muy grave pero gracias a eso colmillo de acero obtendra su ultimo poder-_

 _espera un minuto naraku intentara matarme para conseguir los ultimos ¿verdad?_

 _si pero en ese momento estaras con el idiota de mi hermano, otra cosa la marca que te hare solo para que no mueras y por medio de mi sangre seas inmortal_

los que estaban siendo ignorados más que todo Tony se enfado al enterarse que su hija estaba peleando al lado de un idiota como ese

 _-inuyasha la espada que me dio Sesshomaru, es la misma que intento dominarte hace un año, y dijo que yo seria la unica que podria uzarla en contra de naraku, estas deacuerdo que me lleve la espada,_

 _\- hazlo estaremos aqui cuando regreses victoriosa, animo tu podras con ese invencil-_

 _-Bien, saludame a los chicos, esta pelea sera dura; a inuyasha ellos son..._

 _-se quienes son y no me agradan, menos el millonario, es igualiato a Miroku con las mujeres-_

 _-no te culpo, para ser mi papá tiene sus mismas mañas que él-_

Todos escucharon lo que decian y como comparaban a stark con otro tipo, lo cual los paro de conversar

 _-jovencita no iras a ninguna parte sin supervision y si para eso tengo que ir yó lo hare-_

 _-mire señor esto solo nos concierne a ella y a my, usted concentrece en ese pallaso llamado loki-_

 _Thor puede ir y cuidarla-_

 _-Tony inuyasha tiene razón esta pelea solo me compete a mi y a nadie más-_

las discuciones llegaron a tal punto que kagome creo un campo de energia para poder retenerlos mientras llegaba al aero puerto, logro su objetivo llego a su casa empaco todo en su transportador portatil y luego de eso salto y al salir se encontro con todos incluyendo kikio que al parecer no le afecto

 _-hola chicos, vime antes de lo que esperaba, kikio tenemos que hablar_

 _-claro_

 _-ven conmigo esto es serio_

 _-bien_

 _llegamos al albor sagrado_

 _-bien hay que evitar que estes con inuyasha y naraku, vas a venir conmigo a mi época y te quedaras hasta que derrotemos a Naraku, y cuando eso termine vendras a quedarte con inuyasha-_

 _-y tu que ganas con esto-_

 _-mucho ,solo promete que no lo diras a nadie-_

 _-estoy enamorada de otro-_

 _-ya comprendo, bien acepto tu propuesta al menos las dos seremos felices-_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuando kagome llego con kikio a su época acordaron decir que élla es su maestra de arqueria para no levantar sospechas, en eso llega nada más y nada menos que su padre el elogatra de Tony Stark**

 **KAGOME:** _ **Se puede saber que haces aqui?**_

 **STARK:** _ **como que que hago aqui? nos encerraste en un campo de energia y quiero saber como es que tienes esa habilidad**_

 **KIKIO:** _ **Disculpa kagome pero sino practicas tu punteria, no mejoras en tu habilidad espiritual**_

 **KAGOME:** _ **lo siento kikio te presento a mi padre Tonny Stark, Tonnny ella es kikio mi maestra, ella descubrio mi poder**_

 **STARK:** _ **un gusto en conocerla señorita ,mmmm se parece a mi hija**_

 **KIKIO:** _ **Eso es natural mi familia es pariente lejana de el abuelo**_

 **STARK:** _ **Entiendo, kagome no iras a pelear sola y te proivo que salgas con ese Taisho**_

 **KAGOME:** _ **No me puedes proibir que vea a Sesshomaru y te lo repito, a donde voy no puedes ir y tampoco tus amigotes**_

 **IKUKO:** _ **Que escandalo es este? Tonny! que alegria verte**_

 **STARK:** _ **Hola ikuko, pudes decirme en que esta metida nuestra hija mayor**_

 **IKUKO:** _ **Tranwquilo, ella es la guardiana de la perla legendaria y te recuerdo que ella esta bajo entrenamiento y la batalla que libra es diferente a ala tuya**_

 **STARK:** _ **No dejare que pelee es una niña santo cielo, no puedes pretender que me haga oidos sordos, o si**_

 **KAGOME:** _ **En primer lugar Tonny yo no soy la unnica que se esta enfrentando a esos monstruos y honestamente prefiero proteger a los demas y manterme ocupando el lugar que me es otorgado, segundo yo vere a Sesshomaru todas las vaces que quiera y ya no te metas**_

 _ **KIKIO: Señor, kagome y yo somos las ultimas sacerdotisas y esta pelea es la definitiva para evitar el dominio del mundo**_

 _ **IKUKO: Quieres dejar de comportarte como un hombre irracional, nuestra hija tiene suficiente madures para realizar la ultima voluntad de la anterior sacerdotisa encargada de la perla**_

 _ **KIKIO: su hija es especial y dada la cituasion ella no nesecita de imposiciones esternas, lo siento pero de ahora en adelante decidira que hacer**_

 _ **TONNY: Como es pocible las tres en comtra mia**_

 _ **THOR: Mi señora permitame ir con usted a su mición y asi traanquilizar a su padre**_

 _ **KAGOME : no, ustedes se encargaran de LOKY, y no insistan en venir conmigo**_

 _ **THOR: Sus ordenes se cumpliran; Stark regresemos ya hablo la sacerdotisa sus ordenes se cumplen**_

 _ **STARK: POR FAVOR ES SOLO UNA NIÑAAAAAAAAAAA NO PUEDES PRETENDER QUE SIGA PENSANDO QUE NO ESTA PASANDO NADA, ES MI HIJA**_

 _ **KAGOME: Una hija que sabe defenderse y es responsableeeeeeeeeee. Mejor me voy estoy perdiendo el tiempo, kikio ya sabes que hacer**_

 **cuando kagome va al pozo y sale ve que inuyasha y sesshomaru pelean como dos niños**

 _ **INUYASHA: No te dire donde encontrarla ella no es para tí**_

 _ **SESSHOMARU: No importa, la encontrare, Rin la necesita y la llevare conmigo te guste o no**_

 _ **INUYASHA: te lo dije kagome no ira ella esta con nosotros**_

 _ **KAGOME: DEJEN DE PELEAR PARCEN DOS CACHOOROS VIENDO QUIEN GANA**_

 _ **INUYHA: NO LO ENTIENDES ESTE IDIOTA QUIERE QUE ESTES CON ÉL Y NO LO PERMITIRE**_

 _ **KAGOME: IRE, te guste o no y encuanto a Kikio puedes ir a verla pero no traerla recuerda Naraku nos quiere a las dos**_


End file.
